


Scars

by SS_Chaos_Sauce



Series: Bardvent 2018 [15]
Category: BomBARDed (Podcast)
Genre: Bardvent, Bardvent 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Chaos_Sauce/pseuds/SS_Chaos_Sauce
Summary: Bardvent Day 16: Ice Skating. Tabitha wonders about Gareth’s scar





	Scars

“Hey, Gareth?” Tabitha stared awkwardly at her band mates hand as he plucked his ukulele.   
“What?” Gareth was annoyed at being interrupted.   
“How’d you get that scar?”  
The scar bisected his hand, running from his second knuckle down to his wrist. He examined it thoughtfully for a minute.   
“Ice skating accident. Nearly lost the use of my hand.” He wiggled his fingers, the last two moves slowly. “I used to be a figure skater when I was younger, a real star. Went all the way to nationals before a competitor sabotaged me. Don’t go telling anyone about that. As far as outsiders are concerned it was from a fight.” He went back to the ukulele, playing a small tune. “I think of it as challenge that I’ve overcome. Now, let’s get back to practice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ilyall!!


End file.
